Shadowed Era
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Born with strange powers, they are the worlds only hope. But will they let their Fears, Choices and Battles decide something that only one of them could do? Death follows them, Bad Decisions haunt them, Failures and Wins will come and go. The Children of Reason will make an appearance, but will they be able to convince the opposite party to fight to save the world? Hurt/Comfort too
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 May's fear, Dawn's Choice, Misty's Battle

*Mid-Summer, 2008*

A child with short brown hair and sapphire eyes stood in the middle of a house of flames. The flames had spread everywhere and covered almost everything, down the hall was the child's parents. The small child stood with her eyes full of fear as the fire continued to spread around her. "May please calm down! It's alright honey!" her mother called as the flames grew bigger and louder as if to drown her out. "May, stop!" her father called as the flames started to spread towards them. "Mama…papa…I can't control it…" the child cried as she held her head in pain. The flames grew again in size, almost to the ceiling. She then heard her mother and father screaming in pain. Her sapphire blue eye widen as they looked at her parents. They were burning in the strong flames. The child's tears fell from her eyes, down her cheek to the ground at her feet. As the tears fell the flames slowly died down. But her parents were already burnt to a crisp, her house started to cave in on itself. The child watched with wide eyes as the house fall down to the ground around her. Her parents were now getting buried in the rubble. She slowly sat down and continued to cry.

"Child…" a voice called from a hidden place. The child looked up shocked as she looked around her. "Child of Flames…follow me and you will learn to control your gift." A Pokemon appeared before her as he landed down on the rubble. He stood with a strong flame that seemed to flare out as his mane waved in the wind as if it was coming out of a crater. The ground below him seemed to change into a crystal like stone. "W-who are you?" she asked, she was never this close to a Pokemon before. "I am Entei the Volcano Pokemon…a messenger from the Sacred Flame Bird Ho-Oh…loyalty is mine to give to the Flame Bird Moltres…" he said as he lowered his back down to her so she could climb on if she so wished. The child looked at the spot where her parents' burned and buried corpses had laid, before she slowly climbed onto the back of the Volcano Pokemon Entei as he ran and jump throughout the sky towards Mt. Chimney.

*Mid-Summer, 2008, somewhere else*

A child with long blue hair and dark blue eyes was sitting in her room in the dark. The door to her bedroom opened which allowed light to enter her darkness; which showed that her room had nothing in it and was pure white wherever the light touched. The darkness of the black room changed into white of the intrusion of light that came from the outside. There was no dresser, no bed, and no books, nothing that added personality to the otherwise dark room. The child was sitting in the darkness that the light of the outside could not reach as she was huddled in her grey dress that she used to hide most of whatever she could on her skin. "Dawn, it's time for the testing…" a man in a lab coat said.

The child did not move from her dark corner. "Dawn get over here…" another man in a similar lab coat said but they made no move from the safety of the bright light. They dared not trend into the darkness of her room. The child looked up, her eyes looked dark…somewhat evil. Then a dark spear shot from the darkness near her and nearly hit one of the lab coated men. The pure black spear hit the white wall that lay in the bright light and slowly disappeared with a strange sizzling sound. The child continued to sit in the darkness that was wrapped around her. She welcomed it to protect her from the men in white. Then a man with a dark blue lab coat came walking by he held in his hand a special type of flashlight.

He pointed it in the direction of her dark room and turned it on, the light shined in her dark room with a bright blue light, similar to the sun's light. The darkness in her room started to sizzle upon contact with that light. Smoke started to disperses from the ground. The lab coats started to cough from the smoke, as it would happen that it was toxic. The child then made her way out of the dark room, hidden within the darkness of the smoke that also dissolved the path under her so she could escape into the world. She finally found her way out of the overly bright lab and into the night. As she turned to look back at the lab, she raised her hand to point at the lab's electrical boxes and currents, once she did a bigger and scarier spear shot at the target. Upon in-pact the lab with its workers inside, lit up like a candle in darkness. Screams could be heard from the sizzling sound of the darkness that surrounded the lab. The child then turned to go explore the forest that was now her new playground.

As she moved through the forest she felt the pressure of a strong darkness. A dark shadow appeared before her and took the shape of a Pokemon. He spoke softly as he floated just above the ground. His icy blue eyes locked with the child's dark blue ones. A silent battle of darkness ensued between them as their eyes showed their strengths over the shadows. The dark shadow then chuckled. "Child of Shadows…how you seem so powerful yet so weak…Come with me and my master of Darkness and I shall teach you strengths that you can not yet learn." He said with a strange tone. The child did not speak as she simply raised her hand and darkness charged at the shadow. The shadow allowed the darkness to hit him as if he knew it was her way of communicating. "Ah yes, I am the Pokemon of Nightmares, Darkrai the Pitch Black Pokemon…my master is none other than Giratina the ruler of Darkness and Renegade…" the Pokemon of Nightmares held out his hand for the long blue haired child to take. She looked at it and slowly grabbed it as he lifted her up onto his shoulders as he disappeared into the darkness as the sun started to rise off in the distance.

*Mid-Summer, 2008, somewhere else…again*

A child with short orange hair and sea green eyes was working her way around a deep pool of water. The child had jumped into the water as she worked her way to the bottom. She had no need to come up for air though. She swam with all of her families water Pokemon as she continued to swim towards the bottom. It would seem the young swimmer was searching for something… Unknown to the child, on the surface a tsunami was rolling in. The child's parents and older siblings were desperately searching for there smaller sister. The child in the water finally reached the bottom of the pool when a dark shadow washed over the clear water.

The child looked up and saw that the wind was restless, so the child made the decision on staying under the water until the storm had passed. It was not long afterwards until the child fell asleep on the pools floor. When she awoken, the child took noticed that the water was now so dirty it was difficult to know which way was safer to the surface. After a little while of thinking that just turned into a blank stare at the water that was in front of her. Then suddenly the water glowed with a soft light blue. A silhouette of a canine creature appeared. It walked forward as it spoke with such a soft unisexual sounding vocal sounds. "Child of the Waves…I am of the Water, sent here to retrieve you for my lord so you may learn more to your abilities…I am the Aurora Pokemon Suicune…my lord is the Sea Basin, Kyogre…" the silhouette said as the water around it some how transformed the dirt into the Northern Lights. The child watched with her sea green eyes with wonder and curiosity as she swam towards the silhouette.

She held out her hand and the Pokemon lightly touched her fingers as she was transported out of the water just as the pool around where she once laid in her sleep collapsed into the earth that surrounded it. Cries for the child could still be heard as the cries slowly turned into screams for help under the rubble. Slowly the cries and screams died down in the silent of the night that was creeping up upon the shores.

*Late-Summer almost Fall, 2019, 11 years later*

One night a girl with semi-long chocolate brown hair and sapphire blue eyes was dressed in a red tank top and black trousers as she carried her light brown backpack and a light red suitcase up a ramp to the door to her dorm room. She opened the main door. She walked over to the desk where the dorm leader was supposedly to be to show her where her dorm was. At the desk was two other girls, one with orange hair that was pulled into a ponytail and she had sea green eyes. She was dressed in a pretty light sunny yellow shirt and jean shorts. Her backpack was a dull red and her suitcase was a soft blue. The other girl who was standing next to she had long blue hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail that tied at her base of her neck. Her eyes were a dark blue, almost like the darkest night. She was dressed in a soft yet dark, dark blue shirt with a white shirt under it with a pair of running shorts that came to her mid-thigh, they were the color of a light but happy pink. Her backpack was a yellowish color and her suitcase was an off white.

They all sat and waited for the dorm leader so show up so they could get settled into their own rooms. The orange haired girl seemed to be the sporty type with how she seemed to the most physically fit. While the girl with the long blue hair seemed to be more the fashion type with how she dressed herself. Now that there was a third girl waiting, they each looked at her from the corner of their eyes, taking in her appearance and style. She seemed to be nether the sporty type or the fashion type. She was well built though, more so than the sporty one, but she had more curves to show off than the fashion one. She seemed to be more scared of being near others as whenever a random person came near or even if there was a sound that came from outside, she would jump and immediately look towards it as she was expecting something to attack her at any moment. She held the bag she carried at her waist like she was scared it was going to disappear away from her.

Just then a bell like sound as heard. The three girls looked to the far left, which the sporty one and the sapphire eyed girl to look behind them to see a teacher like adult walk out of the manager's office. He seemed tired but he still walked over to the desk where the girls were at and still waiting for their dorm rooms. The man sighed as he pulled out a piece of paper, giving it a quickly look through as he pulled out three keys. Each roughly said the same number…they were around the same. The numbers were: 490G, 491G, and 492G which could only mean that they were on the same floor plus neighbors. They each walked over to take their respective key to their dorm room, after wards they went to the elevator; pushing the button for the G floor. They still did not make a sound towards each other. But for a reason unknown to the fashion type and sporty typed girls, it was getting overly hot in the elevator. Of course the girl with the red outfit knew that she was accidentally letting out her steam part of her powers…but she was so nervous and scared she couldn't keep it in plus the flames. Once the elevator dinged to mark their arrival, they each worked their way to their dorms to start unpacking. First room they came up to was 490G, which was in the hands of the brown haired girl who was dressed in red. Second room, which was connected to 490G, was 491G and it was in the hands of the long blue haired girl with dark blue eyes. Then finally the room 492G in which was connected to the room 491G, the key was in the hands of the orange haired girl with the side ponytail.

Once the girl in red was in her room and she was sure the other two girls who she didn't not know where in their rooms, she went to her bed that was in the middle of the room and she flopped down onto the covers, still holding her bag close to her chest. She then let out a long held breath. She then rolled over to allow her Pokemon to see where they will be living for the next 4 years. Out came a Blaziken, Munchlax, Glaceon, Skitty, Bulbasaur, and Beautifly. They all made themselves comfortable as the girl held the Poke Ball that was on her necklace, it was marked with an 'M' with the top part of the ball being purple and the bottom part being dark grey. She smiled as she could feel the warmth of fire through the small capture device. She then leaned back to stare at the ceiling with an empty stare, when there was a knock on her door…her side door. She slowly got up and went to it. As she looked through the peep hole she saw the girl with long blue hair and the girl with orange hair standing at the other side. She silently swallowed and sighed as she opened it a little.

"Good evening, my name is Dawn Lucia…" the blue haired girl said with a soft smile, if one was not trained to spot fake then you could not tell that she was faking the smile. But before the other girl could even think about calling on her on it, the other girl, the one with orange hair spoke. "Hello, my name is Misty Waterflower…" she said as she looked at the girl in front of her as if to show respect. "May Maple…It's nice…to meet you." She said softly as she held her Master Ball more carefully.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves so we aren't complete strangers for when school starts next week…well then, see you tomorrow Dawn and May." The girl named Misty said as she went back to her room. While May tried to smile as best as she could at Dawn when Dawn waved bye to her as they both closed their doors. May slowly went back to her bed, kicked off her shoes and laid on the covers before getting back up to change into her nightgown. Once she was comfortable she lied back down, with a deep breathe she slowly fell into her dreams, or nightmares of the hellish night of her powers awakening.

-To be Continued-

_**This is my re-write of Shadowed Era, which I have Adopted from SapphireStarHikari. I have adopted another one called Dreams Come True from her as well, it will be up soon. Hopefully with this one. The next chapter is called Chapter 2 The turn of the nightmare, the thought of friends, and the truth found in the water…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the turn of the nightmare, the thought of friends, the truth found in the water

As the night continued on the girl who slept within her nightmares in the room 490G, the girl May tossed and turned in her hellish nightmare, small sparks of flames were letting out from the tips of her hair and her finger tips as the clinched onto the blanket. The flames though were that of blue fire, as if they were raw powered flames, before they get oxygen in them to turn them blazing red. The hell born flames surrounded the girl on the bed as she continued to toss in her sleep. The night back when she was just of the 5 years age…the night when she accidentally killed her own parents because of an outburst. As her nightmare continued on the blue flames started to spread throughout the room around the bed as if it was trying to protect its master from an unseen force…of which was unfortunately was her own nightmares that plagued her mind. As she moaned in fear; a blazing blue tear fell from her closed eyes landed on the pillow, the blue hellish flames shoot up like a rocket throughout the room. Devouring everything it could; try as it may to find the source of its master's torment. With a quickened gasp that softly escaped her lips the flames started to spread closer to the walls and ceiling. The fire alarm went off in which let off the sprinklers. May who was awoken from her nightmare with hazy pants to see her blue hell flames slowly calming down as if it was relieved for its masters calming heart…as she watched the flames die down completely. Now left in its wake, was a much scorched bedroom. Little spark of flames still resided on the floor, refusing to die completely until May's heart reached a normal pace. She held the blanket close as she frowned, even after 11 years…she was not able to control her Blue Hell Fire…

She looked around as she tried to figure out an excuse for why the room had suddenly combusted into flames and why she was unhurt, but before she could fully think of an excuse a banging on both doors, the one to the other two bedrooms and the main door which led out into the hallway, it sounded like the banging was trying to get in, if not tear off her door. So May quickly got up and went to the main door, dressed in her crisped up nightgown. Which she immediately regretted as there was one of the boy's from the boy's dorm from the upper floors. He was dressed in only his dark grey sweatpants and dark grey tank top, his green hair was a messy and his green eyes were looking shocked at May and her appearance. He wasn't the only one outside her door. There was a guy with dark purple hair and dark black eyes, he was dressed in a pair of black sweats with no shirt, and next to him were a guy with black hair and brown eyes he was dressed in a white tank top and his red gym shorts. The rest of the floor, both male and female of the mix started to surround her. "Oh my god, are you okay?!" "Where's the teacher!?" "Take a look at her room!" "Does she have any serious injuries?!"

So many people were talking to her at once and starting to hound around her that she started to back away, with her eyes widen with the unseen fear of something from her past. Then someone touched her shoulder to check her to see if she was hurt. But the girl jumped back as her hand had gained a quick blue flame all over it. She screamed as she flailed her hand around to put out the flame. May's eyes widen as she stepped away. She saw the other two girls, from the pervious day…Misty and Dawn…watching her. Dawn looked emotionless as Misty had a look of worry. May watched around her change from a normal sight into a red hazy stream of a line of fire within her sights. The green haired boy who stood in front of her waved his hand in front of her to see if she was okay. But once he approached her some more, her body lit up like a candle that was doused in gasoline. People stared at her for a minute before they started to scream, which scared her even more as she ran back into her room. She could hear the door getting slammed shut but bouncing back open to show them what she was doing. Still covered in her protective flames, she pulled out her master ball and released the Pokemon. The people watched in fear and now shock as the legendary Sacred Flame Bird Ho-Oh appeared, although the Ho-Oh was silver, as if it was without Color! He took her away from the room from the outside. He flew her away from the ones that caused her outbreak. From the looks of the silver Ho-Oh, it would seem to be smaller, so much smaller than the Poke'dex has stated.

Back at the dorm room, many students were trying to figure out what they had just witnessed. Dawn felt her Dusk Ball that was on her bracelet nudge her as if to tell her to follow the flaming girl. She sighed softly and stepped back silently into the darkness. The boy with the purple hair turned his head just in time to see her go into the darkness…with the legendary Renegade Pokemon, Giratina pulling her farther into the darkness. He watched with a raise eye brow as he saw the dark spot travel away from the shade and out towards the direction where the girl who had resided in room 490G went. Once she had left some how the light bulbs started to pop suddenly as if they were being tampered with. Then the boy with the black hair and brown eyes had seen the girl with orange hair walking away, towards the indoor pool. He silently followed her, to ask her if she knew what was going on, when he entered the pool area shortly after the girl from 492G. He saw her walking on the water; each step was purifying the water below her feet. She raised her hand and the legendary sea basin and small water Pokemon appeared. The other small water Pokemon was a Manaphy…he was letting the girl into a water tunnel that some how looked to lead anywhere in the world where there was water. Soon afterwards she was gone, disappearing into the water tunnel.

The three boys then met up at their dorm area, they each shared a flat on the higher floors. They sat at their table in their dinning area. The one with black hair started, though his voice was unsure of what he had saw "Okay, the girl from 492G _summoned_ two legendary water Pokemon and she traveled through some kind of tunnel of water…I think I got a glimpse of where she was heading…" The purple haired boy grunted as he spoke next. "The girl from 491G had the Renegade Pokemon Giratina and I think Darkrai as she traveled _inside_ the shadows…she might have been following the blue flamed girl from 490G…" The green hair boy nodded. "The direction that 490G was heading was the Eternal Spring…the legend of that place is that it can cause miracles to happen to those who seek it's help…Here it is on the map…it's on of the main tourists traps though you can't get close since it is under heavy guards. Something intrusting might be there…" the green haired boy said as he thought about it. "Do you want to check it out?" the black haired boy asked his two friends. The purple haired boy shrugged as if he had nothing else to do, since the commotion was still way too noisy for any sleep. The green haired boy smirked as he stood. "Let's get dressed first." After that they got dressed in their darkest clothes so they would have a better chance of sneaking into the Eternal Spring.

Meanwhile at the Eternal Spring, the girl, May, was sitting at the lake's bank waiting for day to come. Her silver Ho-Oh was back inside his Master Ball as May frowned deeply as she watched the lakes soft waves brush up the sandy bank. She could feel her hell blue flames getting agitated from her uneasy feelings. She again took a small breath to try to calm down; telling her self it wasn't as bad as the last time her powers had gotten out of hand. She slowly looked at her hand on her palm was a blue flame that was still flickering in the soft breeze. In her mind she slowly thought of shapes, in which the blue flame started to respond to her thoughts. The small flicker of a fire changed into a symbolized crest which she had learned that it meant courage; it was a blue and orange symbol of the sun. She continued to look at it will sadness in her eyes as she remember what Entei and the 'colorful' Ho-Oh had told her.

_Flashback_

"_May, have you finally learned how to create the crest?" a beautiful colored bird said to a girl with long brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. "Yes, Lord Ho-Oh…but I am saddened to say that I do not have the courage to do what the King wants of me…King Arceus wishes for me to save the world? Impossible, I can't! I still can't control my flare very well!" the girl said with sadness seeping into her voice. Then a silver version Ho-Oh came down, he was smaller than the colorful one. "Don't worry May! I'll protect you from anything that is dangerous! Right Father!" the silver Ho-Oh chirped towards the other Ho-Oh. "Silver…I can't ask of you to accompanying me…" May said. The silver Ho-Oh frowned cutely and looked at his father. The beautiful colored Ho-Oh smiled. "No, Silver will go with you…as a guardian…I have a meeting with the King…be safe on your way to the destination…" May frowned as she bowed. When she looked back up she saw Silver smiling at her with Entei standing by to give them so pointers. May sighed as she walked over. "Lord Entei…I don't know if I can do this by myself…" May said as the silver Ho-Oh was smiling as he sat near May. "May…you will not have to do the job alone…you have companions…search for them first…I know that you will be fine. Believe in yourself…okay?" He smiled._

_End of Flashback_

The crest of courage…she knew it was a waste for her to be born with the power of Fire, of Courage…which she knew she lacked… She closed her hand which made the crest disappear. She held her master ball which held her friend Silver, the silver Ho-Oh, close to her heart. He was still young, not even Level 20 yet as he was hatched from his egg not that long ago. She prayed that even if she was able to complete the Kings wish that she would be able to see to it that Silver would make it back to his Father…possibly with the Colors added to his wings.

May smiled as she felt the warmth of the blue flame wrap around her, she knew she held the blue flame deep in her heart. Blue flames…they symbolizes demonic powers… but Silver's flames were blue as well…She smiled as she thought of when she first arrived at the Tower where Ho-Oh was. She was summoned by Ho-Oh for he was given an Egg to take care of by the King…King Arceus. Ho-Oh seemed to have a feeling that May would be needed to get the Egg to hatch, which seemed to have happened when she approached it…letting a Silver Ho-Oh infant into the world. Silver was the first thing she was able to consider a friend. She loved Silver and Silver loved her. They were like siblings.

As May sat there, watching the waves with a now empty stare like she had done at her dorm room. Images played in her eyes as she looked over the water. Blue fire glazed around the sapphire blue irises over her eyes, the Blue Hell fire danced with joy of the destruction it had caused in the past. The images of burning fields, burning buildings…and burning people… The Blue Flare in her eyes slowly moved towards her pupils, her eyes started shine an eerily blue in the dark night. She took a slow breath before she raised her hand to point at the calm water. As soon as she pointed to the water, her hand pointing out straight, blue hell flames slowly worked its way around her hand and half her arm as it made its way down to the tip of her hand, and then it grew out as if it was becoming a blade. Sweat started to come down the back of her neck and her forehead; she moved her hand upward for a brief moment before she quickly brought back down at an angle. At the swift movement blue flames had sparked out like a quick flicker in front of her hand, but farther out to where the lake was a gust of wind pushed out the water as if there was a unseen force making its to the other side of the lake. The water had spread outward and upward as the unseen force died out. When it did, May lowered her arm, allowing the blue flames slowly to disappear into her skin. Her eye's glow slowly faded into there bright sapphire blue color. She watched the water crash back into each other when she felt a stare bearing into her back. The blue flames shot at the direction from where she felt the stare as she slowly turned her head towards. A few seconds had passed and the flames disappeared as the girl Dawn walked out.

Her otherwise dark blue eyes showed that it was a mistake in attacking her with the flames. May stood really quickly as she moved a little farther away as Dawn walked forward, the shadows slowly moving with her towards the moon lit grass that was now being covered in darkness. Dawn's hair was pulled back into small curls, she was dressed in a grey dress that seemed to be meant for a smaller girl, thought nothing was really showing other than her slender arms and slender legs. The dress only came to her high mid-thighs. It made her look taller than she really was. She raised her hand as if to say stop, but she moved her fingers in a closing manner which sent a dark shadow that swerved around in a menacing manner towards her. May moved farther back from the approaching shadow as it slowly rose up from the ground with a slither like movement as it wrapped itself around her bare legs. Working its way up to her stomach, then arm her arms, keeping them against her sides as it continued to move up to around her neck in a threatening manner. May took a small breath to keep calm as she started to move forward into the darkness of the darkened shadowy ground. Her steps were small, and as she continued her advance towards Dawn who raised an eyebrow towards her as she watched May continue to move closer into danger. May continued to breathe in and out slowly and calmly as she took a step into the main part of the darkness that was surrounding Dawn. Upon that step the darkness shot up like a mist and started to attack May's skin that was still exposed from the darkness that was already trying to restrain her. She still moved towards Dawn with each step, more of her was being destroyed by the darkened mist, soon all that was left of her own body was her brightly shining eyes, the color of a bright blue flame the burned in the night. She was still more than a few more steps from where Dawn was standing, her eyes stayed locked on May's as if questioning her.

May moved again to try to make it threw the darkness, but the already dark shadow had completely covered her legs and was preventing her from her movement, going forward and retreating movements. May slowly let out her softly held breath as she closed her blue eyes, to only reopen them with a strong blazing red mixed in with the blue flames that still danced around her eyes; once she opened her eyes flames mixed with the color red and blue danced off her skin, giving out a beautiful glow as they mixed into a purple color. Red and Blue flames danced around her skin, in some areas they met and changed into Purple flames. Dawn's eye's widened for a split second before they became emotionless but her small mouth turned up into a smirk. She lowered her hand and with a flick of her wrist she snapped her fingers and almost immediately the dark shadows disappeared from the area of where the moon was shining down on. May continued to watched Dawn, her eyes still glowing with the mix of Red and Blue flames, slowly the had mixed into a purple before Dawn had released her. Now her eyes were dimming down back into their bright blue, the flames slowly died down as well. Dawn walked forward to May, only to stop about three steps away from her. She held out her hand and within it was a standing darkness of a crest… This crest had a strange clock like look with a heart in the dead middle. It was designed to move with the progress of its owners' own development. From what May could tell, it had barely moved in its clock like works. May slowly opened her hand so show her own crest, which was the shape of a burning sun that stood still of its own ablaze. Upon the two crest's being revealed, they started to glow.

Dawn's heart clock crest started to shine in a soft light gray as the heart part of the clock started to pulse. May's blazed sun crest had started to shine in soft reddish like light as the tips of the sun started to flicker. Then suddenly the clock's hand on Dawn's crest moved about an inch on the counter meter as the blazing sun crest had its tips change into a soft red. It was a development. As the crest's calmed down May looked at Dawn as she lowered her hand as the Sun crest of Courage and Fire slowly disappeared into her hand. Dawn had lowered her hand as well and her eyes had a look of confusion. She had no idea what this was suppose to mean, while May knew that Dawn was someone who was suppose to help her with the Kings' wish. Then there was some splashing sounds coming from behind them. Both May and Dawn acted on the defensive and got ready to defend themselves if need be. Though what they saw was Misty walking out of a water tunnel that was some how stationed just above the surface of the water. She had a look as if she was annoyed. She had said nothing, but only to raise her own hand and a black shape appeared. As she came closer to the two girls, they got a better look at her crest. It was the shape of a shark. Though it was full on black so it was difficult to tell if the type of sea predator it was…now once again May and Dawn held out their crests. Misty's crest glowed slightly just as May's and Dawn's did only hers had shined in a soft blue light.

Finally as they were all together, Dawn's heart clock gained more color. The clock parts slowly turned purple, a rather dark purple, and the heart turned into a soft pink. May's sun crest gained more color as well as some heat to it. The sun slowly turned into a soft reddish orange, just like the sun. Misty's sea predator crest slowly turned a slightly darker light blue as well as turn into water. It was moving in ways of a Great White. The three girls looked at each other as they all lowered their hands, allowing their crests to disappear. Misty was the first to speak. "So you two also have the Crests, huh…well what is the Kings wish?"

Dawn looked at May as did Misty. May frowned as she held onto her Master Ball necklace as if she was debating on a serious factor. She took a soft breath as she looked up at the other two girls that still were watching her. "Am I right to assume that you have been in contact with a Master?" she stated as she held completely onto the Master Ball.

Dawn remained silent as Misty nodded. She took out a Dive Ball and tossed it into the lake. Out of the red beam came a pinkish purple Kyogre. It was rather small compared to the size that the Poke'dex had stated. "That's River. He is my friend from the deep ocean."

May nodded as she took out her Master Ball from her necklace and tossed it up into the air near the field in between the lake and forest. Out of the red beam came Silver, the silver Ho-Oh. He was around the same size as River the Kyogre. "This is Silver…he is my friend from the sky…"

Dawn held up a Dusk Ball that she had attached to her wristband. She released out from it a small Pokemon. Out of the red beam of light stood a small black fox with aqua blue markings, it was a Zorua. "That's Reina…she is something like a friend from the Dark Forest…"

May looked at each of the Pokemon. All were still young and of the off color bases, in other words: Shiny Legendaries, though Silver was not the normal based shiny type Pokemon. May felt Silver move over behind her, he must have felt her uneasiness. She looked back and petted his head that was resting just above hers. May sighed softly, releasing a slow breath before speaking again. "I met Silver at the Bell Tower in Johto. The Rainbow Ho-Oh had received an Egg and decided to give it to me, and once I had it, it wasn't long until it had hatched into Silver. It is still unknown as to why he is a without color…"

Misty looked back at River who was relaxing against the deeper part of the lake bed. "I had met River in a slightly different way. I was with Manaphy and the _Blue_ Sea Basin Kyogre, when suddenly River came out of nowhere as an Egg. It wasn't very long until he had hatched and of course we noticed he was a strange color….I guess you can say I found his Egg in a deep ocean trench." Misty said as she sat against the sandy bed the led off into the lake. Misty's and May's heads turned toward Dawn to hear her story.

"I met Reina as an Egg as well. Though, she was a gift from my Master Giratina. Reina's egg was found floating around the Distorted Realm. I had found it and the rest is pretty much guessable…" Dawn had stated rather simply.

"So what is the King's Wish?" Misty asked again. Dawn had looked back at May to see if she had the answers she was seeking. May's breath was caught in her throat as Misty and Dawn were waiting for her to speak. "King Arceus wishes for help in protecting the worlds…a threat is budding in the cross-dimension. Somewhere in the empty space of where King Arceus and his High Council lay to meet is under a threat of which they can do nothing about…" May said carefully.

"So we have to go to the cross-dimension?" Dawn stated simply as well as slightly bored. "Yes, though, I do not know of which dimension the threat is surfacing from. It could be either from the Triplet Bird's space, the Mew Duo's space, the Triplet Beast's space, the Tower Duo's space, the Time Travel space, the Triplet Golem's space, the Eon Dou's space, the Space Duo's space, the Triplet Trio of the Ancient's space, the Lake Trio's space, the Creation Trio's space, the Lunar Duo's space, the Swords of Justice's space, the Kami Trio's space, the Tao Trio's space, or the Mortality's Trio space…it is most difficult to find the certain space of where the danger lies…" May said sadly.

"If we fail then the two whose nearest to the space will perish and it will spread in both directions until it makes it to our time and space…and then the Lord's and King's will no longer be around to offer us help in the major cause of our assistance…" May said. "Before we decide on wither or not I offer my works for this, I want to know of your levels. In our little 'spat' I took notice of three levels of power that you had…" Dawn said.

"Y-yes, I have reached three different levels of my power…" May said. "I want to know of what you can do…I will not follow someone who is weaker into battle." Dawn said as Reina jumped onto her shoulders.

"What I can do…and what I can control is two completely different things. But I will tell you, I control the 3 strongest flames, next to the power of the sun. I have the power of the Blue Hell Fire…it's very destructive as well as it acts out on its own in the shapes of my emotions…I have the power of the Red Heaven's Wrath…it's more destructive than the Blue Hell Fire, in which it destroys all things that are of a danger around me, unlike the Blue Hell Fire which only destroys everything in its path…I have also gained the power of Devine Judgment, the Purple Flames, of which they have more destructive power since it can only be used with the other two flames cooperate with each other, which is not every often since they are always at war…" May said.

"Always at war? May what does that mean?" Misty asked. May got real quiet as she held her left arm, where the sleeve of her clothes that were still fine with only a few scorch marks. "It means that the past shall never be spoken of…less she would lose control." Silver said with a small chirp as he wrapped his silver wings around May. "The chances of history repeating itself are very small, sis…" Silver chirped as he laid his head on top her head.

Dawn remained silent, as did May and Misty. Their shiny Pokemon twitched a bit as Dawn's eyes slowly turned towards the forest, where she looked into the darkness. She raised her hand and snapped her fingers once. The darkness around the forest spread deeper and grabbed something. Something muffled a gasp as it pulled three dark shapes out of the forest, once out into the full moon's light, they could see who was listening in on their conversation. It was some of the boys from the dorm. The dark purple haired boy with black eyes, the boy with black hair and brown eyes and the boy with green eyes and green hair; they were struggling slightly against the dark vines that pulled them out into view.

"So how do we deal with them? I do not really like leaving witnesses…" Dawn said without a care for human life. "I, myself, agree…they've seen what we can do and they heard most of our conversation…so do we silence them?" Misty said as she held her hand out to point her finger, which water started to form into droplets that pulled together into a bigger water bubble. "I would rather not kill them…" May said. "But, since I am out numbered in this…why don't we see if they could be of use, if not, then we get rid of them…" May said as she looked at Dawn and Misty.

"I'll release one of their mouths one at a time…starting with the brown eyed boy…" And Dawn released Ash's mouth. Ash gasped for air as he looked at his friends before looking back at the three girls that were holding them against their will. "Give me a good reason to keep you alive…" Dawn stated. Silence was heard from him as he tried to figure out what the right thing would be to say. "U-uh, I could help with any battles. I made top 16 in the Indigo Conference, top 8 in the Silver Conference, top 8 in the Ever Grande Conference, top 4 in Lily of the Valley Conference, top 8 in Vertress Conference and became Champion of Orange League and a Kanto Battle Frontier Brain…" he said.

The three girls became silent as they looked at each other when Dawn flicked her wrist slightly. The dark vines slowly released him. Dawn looked at him carefully. "Misty, he might be of help to you…" Dawn said in a monotone voice. Misty just sighed and Ash remained unmoved from his friends' sides. Next was the purple haired boy. His eyes were cold. Dawn raised her eye brow in interest. She moved her wrist slightly to release his face from the dark vines. "Are you going to of use?"

The purple haired boy, Paul, glared at Dawn and refused to speak. She smiled, though she had a very dark demeanor. As if she was challenging him to take her on. "How about we decide with a battle?" Dawn smiled at what he stated. "Fine, one on one…first to have the other keel over loses…"

"You mean, faint…" Paul stated. Dawn simply smiled, her dark demeanor still shown from her eyes.

Standing on the far end of the grassy field was Paul. "Froslass, stand by for battle." Dawn smiled as she snapped her fingers once. A red beam came out of her bag, as a Quilava stood proud and ready for battle. "Froslass, hail!" The weather took a turn to a snowy climate change as sharp hail rained down. "Smokescreen." Quilava puffed up a cloud of smoke as it hid inside the clouds. The hail coming down, but Froslass couldn't see where Quilava was at. "Froslass, Ice Beam the ground to get above the smoke!" the said Pokemon did as it was told as it left the clouded area. "Use Flamethrower at the hail clouds."

Quilava did just that, and some how, the hailing clouds were forced away, leaving the terrain pelted with ice in few areas. "Eruption…" Quilava did as it was told and cause the ice/ghost type Pokemon some serious damage. She went down and was knocked out. Paul was about to return her to her Poke Ball when Dawn called out another attack. "Flamethrower…" she said, her smiled and face full darkness and spite. Her Quilava looked at the other Pokemon sadly but continued its attack. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Paul shouted. The flames went straight to the ice/ghost type that was barely conscious. A flash of a blur struck the Pokemon. "Froslass!" Paul watched the fire burn the area.

Misty then looked next to her, she saw the fear in Ash's eyes…but she also saw that May was no longer standing were she was just a few seconds ago. Dawn smiled as she returned her Quilava. "Hmm, pathetic…" She continued to smile. "Want to try another Pokemon?"

"Dawn, that's enough…" a voice said from the flames. The flames then went out completely, to reveal a human back, which had several scars, in a whip like pattern. May was holding the Froslass to her chest of which she protected her. May got up and took Paul's Pokemon to him and handed her into his arms… "She is a really strong ice type…it was foolish to challenge Dawn… and you, Dawn…" May turned back around to face her.

"Hmp…look the battle is only over when one of the others Pokemon keels over…" Dawn said. May looked at her for a moment, she mouthed something and Dawn froze. "Fine, I'll leave him be…he might come in handy for a get away…which clearly you never had a solid get away…" Dawn asked. "Stay on subject, Dawn…we still have one more to deal with…" May said turning to face the green haired boy. "What purpose could he serve? We have a battling champion, a powerful trainer type hostage…what could he be of use for?" May said as she continued to look at him.

Dawn moved her fingers slightly, which allowed Drew's mouth to be released. "I could be of help getting places…" May raised an eye brow, but not completely sold on the fact. "Getting places? We have my Silver for flight, Misty's ability to the water for water transportations…even have Dawn's connections to the darker parts of the area…what could you possibly offer in the sense of transport?" May asked as Dawn, moved her hand slightly to tighten the dark bindings around the green haired teen. "I…I have connections for everyday items!" he gasped out.

"You mean, you have a lot of money…is that it?" Misty stated as she shifted her weight to her left foot, and Dawn simply smirked at the pathetic reason for his existence. "That's a very pathetic attempt for you to continue to live…" Dawn smiled darkly. Though May sighed loudly. "Release him…2 hostages could be worth something. After all one can never be to careful." May stated as Dawn grumbled lowly and Drew let out a gasp, trying to get more oxygen into his lungs.

"Let's move out. Dawn, you got watch over them until we reach our destination…" May stated as she returned Silver. Misty did the same without much of a fuss while Dawn returned her Zorua but growled lowly at the three extra baggage that they had acquired, but none the less she did as she was told.

Finally done! Chapter 3 – Truth of the World!


End file.
